Toroid
Toroids 'are rare resources that can be acquired from enemies or in caves as a rare item in Orb Vallis. Presumably the power sources for various Corpus Raknoids on the Vallis, these items act as either a normal pickup when dropped by enemies, or as an interactable object if found in caves. Just like Sentient Cores are traded with The Quills, all Toroids can be traded with Vox Solaris. The components of , , and require Toroids to craft. Specific Toroids and their values, along with additional recipes that require them can be found on the Toroids' respective pages. Standing Values Common Toroids *'Vega Toroid, Calda Toroid and Sola Toroid can be traded for each with Vox Solaris. Orb Toroids *'Crisma Toroid' can be traded for . *'Lazulite Toroid' can be traded for . Gathering Tips Common Toroids *'Vega Toroid': Drops from enemies around/inside the Spaceport. Has a 1% chance to drop from Mite Raknoids. **The Exploiter Orb will drop a large number of Mite Raknoids during her first stage whenever she moves across the battlefield *'Calda Toroid': Drops from enemies around/inside the Enrichment Labs. Has a 20% chance to drop from Scyto Raknoid. **Doing all of a Profit Taker Phase 2 bounty but not turning it in will endlessly spawn Corpus dropships. You don't even need to let the beacons hit Alert Level 4 since the drop ships will bring plenty of enemies. *'Sola Toroid' - Drops from enemies around/inside the Temple of Profit. Has a 20% chance to drop from Kyta Raknoids. **Go inside the target area. Try to get one of the enemies to put down a Reinforcement Beacon. Wait until the beacon hits Alert Level 4. From this point, unlimited enemies will spawn. They will increase in level very quickly, but will eventually hit a level cap that is based on the bounty tier, and stop increasing further. *'Vega, Calda, and Sola Toroids' can also be found as interactable pick-ups, similar to Ayatan Sculptures, in many (17) caves throughout Orb Vallis. **17 confirmed spots by visual observation. All of them are located in secluded part of caves, unlike Tepa Nodule which can be found all over the caves. **Possible number of Toroids spawned per run is zero to seven, 2-4 as average chance. *'Farm Frames' - ' , 's , 's , ' , and 's can increase the chances to drop from enemies located at any of the 3 large Corpus bases. **A Resource Booster doubles the amount of Toroids acquired Orb Toroids *'Crisma Toroid': Drops from the Profit-Taker Orb upon defeat during Phase 4 Heist. *'Lazulite Toroid': Drops from the Exploiter Orb upon defeat. Drop Chances *Vega Toroid **Spaceport Enemies: 2% **Mite Raknoid: 1% **Profit-Taker - Phase 1 bounty (rewards 3x): 12.50% *Calda Toroid **Enrichment Labs Enemies: 2% **Scyto Raknoid: 20% **Profit-Taker - Phase 2 bounty (rewards 3x): 12.50% *Sola Toroid **Temple of Profit Enemies: 2% **Kyta Raknoid : 20% **Profit-Taker - Phase 3 bounty (rewards 3x): 12.50% Trivia *In concept art, Toroids are referred to as "Arachnoid Power Cells" *It could be speculated that toroids are Corpus-modified or synthetic sentient cores, giving raknoids sentience while still being subservient to the Corpus. This would explain the Quills interest in these devices and the Profit-Taker and Exploiter Orb's ability to speak and think. *In real life, toroidal transformers are pairs of donut-shaped, magnetic rings wrapped in wire used to increase or decrease voltage. In the same vein, toroids could be responsible for generating the advanced shields utilized by raknoids. Media How to Farm Toroids! Fortuna & Orb Vallis (Warframe) How to Get Toroids Warframe-0 Toroid Farm.jpg|Warframe Toroid Farm Quick Guide External Links *Toroid Farming Guide from Frame Mastery *Guide to Farm Toroids from ProGameTalk Patch History *Increased drop rate from 1.1% to 2%. *Fixed Toroids not dropping from non-Raknoid enemies at Spaceport, Research Base, and Temple of Profit in Orb Vallis. *We are making some changes to Calda, Sola, and Vega Toroid Acquisition to simply act as an added chance / change of scenery for acquiring Toroids. **Calda Toroids have a 20% chance to drop from Scyto Raknoids. **Sola Toroids have a 20% chance to drop from Kyta Raknoids. **Vega Toroids have a 1% chance to drop from Mite Raknoids. *(Undocumented) Obtainable via Exploiter Orb. *Introduced Lazulite Toroid. *Sola, Calda, and Vega Toroid drops are now affected by Resource Drop Chance Boosters. **Worth noting that the Resource Booster always applied - this is specifically the Resource Drop Chance Booster. *Fixed inability to Chat link Crisma Toroids. *Added a waypoint to the Crisma Toroid when dropped. *Introduced Crisma Toroid. *Fixed Toroids disappearing over-time if enough other pickups drop. *Increased the Vega Toroid drop rate to bring inline with other Toroids. *Fixed ability for Clients to pick up multiple of the same Toroid. *Picking up a Calda, Vega, or Sola Toroid now displays as a ‘special’ pickup on the HUD, similar to Argon Crystals, etc. *Introduced. }} ru:Тороиды de:Toroide es:Toroide Category:Update 24 Category:Resources